Varicea Greyjoy
Full Name: Varicea Altru Greyjoy IMVU Username CaptainLelio House/Clan: Greyjoy House Words: We do not sow Ruling House: Greyjoy Advising Reaper of Pyke, Daughter of the sea winds, Queen of Salt and Rock, and The Dawn of Punishment Age: 26 Date of Birth: December 30 374 AL Place of Birth: Pyke Gender: Female Orientation: Pansexual Occupation: Advise the Queen's Ruler over the Iron Islands. Religion: The Drowned God Status: Alive Alignment: Heroic Unlawful/ Chaotic Lawful General Appearance: Short pixie-black hair, Grey/blue constantly narrowed eyes, Stands straight with pride, Athletic build, fast pace; thinker, speaker, and walker. Hair Colour: Fine pointed, Black Eye Colour: Very light grey with spikes of sea blue Skin Tone: Rough pale, almost sickish grey color Height: 5'6 Weight: 135 Build: Athletic build, average-slightly more muscular Scars: Two knife scars, sliced into her neck. Left front/ Right front. Tattoos: Her god is tattooed on her upper thigh. Piercings: None Other Distinguishing Marks: Five beauty marks in a row aligning her back. Lineage: Grandaughter of Balon Greyjoy, First daughter of Yara Greyjoy. Father: Lokrin Blacktyde Mother: Yara Greyjoy Brothers: Odinious Greyjoy and Kreivyn Greyjoy (Both Deceased) And One Brother Missing at Sea~ Oliver Sisters: ((Your character's sisters, if any)) Sons: ((Your character's sons, if any)) Daughters: ((Your character's daughters, if any)) Other: Close friends with Maerin Blackmont, her monitored trading partner from Dorne. Allies: Martell, Tyrell, Lannister, Frey Enemies: Baratheon, Tully, Arryn, Stark Overall Personality: Varicea, born of Yara Greyjoy, has always been a very stern and respected woman. She despises bending the knee but must do so for her island's sake, this makes her seem eternally un-amused. Learning from her mother, she was brought up as: a skilled swordsman, a diplomatic woman- prideful but aware of her limits, a natural leader, and wonderful with any sort of ocean activity. Varicea gives off a very un-approachable vibe, although when she speaks to strangers; she speaks softly (But carries a big sword). Varicea does not gossip, her affairs are her own and the crowns. Very rarely does she partake in outside affairs for she is busy building back up the Greyjoy credibility on the islands. Varicea is a very business-savy woman, she knows how to use trade and work to her advantage. Likes/Obssessions: Working and obsession with restoring the Greyjoy's name to its former glory. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Gossip, rumors, magic, caverns and when people talk too much and don't have the evidence to back it up. Fears/Phobias: Relationships, claustrophobia, and failure to her people. Hobbies/Interests: Sailing, horseback-riding, trading and other general business making. Physical Skills: Sailing, horseback-riding, sword fighting, taking down average sized men, heavy lifting, building, and pinning pressure points. Intellectual Skills: Diplomacy, Critical analysis, Planning, Selflessness, Reading and Writing, basic knowledge of the world. Weapons: A Mace, and an ironblood greatsword- handcrafted for her mother in her rule. (Other weapons include items such as blunt objects and some daggers though she often doesn't carry them on her persons) Clothing Style: Grey plated leather with metal plated laced beneath, the top with two needle like breathing holes that connect a white cloak onto the hood. The plated skirt with material that feels and looks like stone but is as light as any metal and very stern. She wears iron-blood boots with white lining and blue sea gems incrusted into the ankle. Armour: Dressed ever in armour - description above. Background After the rebellion.. Varicea's mother, Yara, Bent the knee in place of her father whom she killed to save the islands from war. The queen took the islands and left those she trusted to report on the islands. The crown now controlled the trade of Pyke and the rest of the Iron islands. For the time being the men were furious, they refused to listen to Yara who had only done what she could. Men from the islands gathered in order to restore male blood to power. They took Yara, raped her savagely and from the continuous struggle she bore four children. The First was Odinious, strong and fierce but from birth he was a rotten child. Second was a daughter, that was Varicea, another healthy child strong of mind and heart. The third child was Kreivyn, a sickly born boy in the midst of a deep chilling winter. The very fourth was Young Prince of the Iron Islands, Oliver. Yara being the strong willed woman she was, intended to bring up Varicea as her heir hiding behind the body of Odinious. While she sent him training everyday, Yara would be teaching her only daughter about the world and what she must do and stand for. Her closeness to Varicea proposed a threat to Odinious. They began to fight daily, sparring and cursing each other. One dark night Odinious was told, by his sickly brother who stayed in with the women, that he was only a "face" to the Greyjoy house (that was only sullied because of his mother). He began a plot to kill his sister so that he would rule over the iron islands alone, truly to be the Greyjoy heir. Out in the publics eye he decided challenge Varicea for the title. The people cheered for Odinious, the young man who would bring them pride. After her complete refusal he held her close with a knife to her neck, she turned her head and he sliced the other side lightly to threaten her. As soon as word got back to Yara it was too late, the real fight had begun. Oblivious to her brother, Varicea had also been a legacy of the Greyjoy swordsmanship and bent him to his knees with a sword through his skull. She then challenged the islands, accepting any and all who wished to take the title from her. Her next brother in line was the only one who stood against her.. tears almost rolled down her eyes as she had to strike him down as well. The last brother Oliver then ran away, never to be seen by her since. Now hardened by the death of two of brothers, Yara comforted her, understanding how hard it was to have to do what is best for her house above all else. Varicea then took over the islands after her mother disappeared, sailing into the open seas to mourn her sons deaths. Still in kneel to the crown and even helping manage the islands as an assistant to the well being of her island, Varicea waits patiently for her family to return to her. RP Logs ((Any RPs your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song The Sailor's Lore